Chihaya Imarato 9th Grade Onmyouji
by JazLiy75 2
Summary: Everyone knows the Norrisville Ninja but what they don't know is that 200 years ago, the ninja used to work together with an onmyouji. That was when Chihaya Imarato began to step in. But other than looking for the ninja, what was her other reason to be in Norrisville? Ships involved: Bash Johnson X OC, Randy Cunningham X Howard Weinerman (Bromance)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _Alright, Chihaya. You're going to start your new life here in Norrisville. Don't ever think about the past._

Getting out of bed, a 15 year old Japanese girl with sky blue highlights at the end of her long black hair that reached her waist stretched her body before sighing.

Her name was Chihaya Imarato. She just moved to Norrisville a week ago. For the whole week, she was busy settling in with her new house. With a bit of help from her wolf shikigami, Kenji. Due to that, she couldn't find the time to meet up with her new neighbours.

 _It's okay. Maybe I could still meet them in my new school. I hope that it wouldn't be the same like back in kindergarten..._

As she entered the bathroom and removed her clothes, permanent scars could be seen on her body and limbs as she sighed. _Looks like I'm not ready to show them just yet._

Those scars were actually from the bullying that she had to go through due to her being an onmyouji and always had to fight demon which most people find her as a freak since she was always in a close distance with demon and the fact that she had been to the demon realm many times.

"Hurry up, Chihaya. We don't wanna be late for our first day of school!"

"I'll be ready in a few more minutes, Kenji."

After putting on some clothes and grabbed her school bag, the Japanese girl went to check her instrument case as she didn't want to leave out any weapons and equipment.

 _Looks like everything is all set. Time to start this new life and leave the past._

Walking downstairs and to the door where her shikigami, who was now in his human form, waited impatiently so that both of them could walk together to school.

"Took you long enough... Ready to go?"

"Yeah... Hope this one would be better."

And off they went with a new life waiting ahead of them.


	2. A Whole New Beginning

**1\. A Whole New Beginning**

"No wonder the teachers back at your old school wanted you to move here. Your grades are really amazing."

"Thanks, Principal Slimovitz. I'm glad that you're happy with my grades."

Currently, Chihaya and Kenji were in Principal Slimovitz' office as they were the new students in Norrisville High starting today. But what really intrigued the principal was something that he heard from one of her former teacher.

Clearing his throat, he began to have a serious expression on his face. "And another thing... Is it really true that you're an onmyouji and that you're looking for the ninja?"

And with that, the smile faded as the Japanese girl sighed. "Looks like you've found out. Yes, I am an onmyouji and starting today, I would cooperate with the ninja to protect the school. But that's not all..."

Chihaya just stopped her sentence there as she didn't want to mention the main reason she was here, which cause the principal to ask,"What is this other reason that you seem hesitant to tell?"

Looking at Chihaya, Kenji just sighed before looking back at Principal Slimovitz.

"There might be a possibility that Chihaya could regain her lost memories about her family here."

"WHAT?!"

In the science lab, a certain bully who went by the name Bash Johnson was smirking when seeing his usual victim, Bucky Hensletter on the floor with a feared and flinchy look in his face.

Looks like he had just given the poor boy another wedgie. Sitting not too far from them were Randy Cunningham and Howard Weinerman, as they witnessed the scene.

"Sheesh... Bash is still not tired of bullying Bucky despite the fact that he's doing it every single day. Even I'm tired of being one of his victims occasionally," Howard was the first to complain about the bullying.

To be honest, the purple haired male felt the same way but there was nothing they could do.

"Yeah... If only there was a way to stop him once and for all."

As soon as Randy finished his sentence, Mrs Driscoll walked in with two new students, which really caught everyone's attention, especially Randy, Howard and surprisingly Bash.

"Wait a minute... Are these two our new neighbours that we seen last week?" Howard began to whisper to his best friend as soon as he recognized them.

This really intrigued the purple haired male as he looked back at the new students. "Well, you have a point there."

As for Bash, he seemed to be smirking as if he had found other victim to replace Bucky. _Looks like having two more shoobs here would be really fun. For me that is._

"Good morning, everyone. My name's Chihaya Imarato and this is Kenji. I hope we all could get along," the Japanese girl introduced themselves before bowing.

Kenji just stayed close to her and gave a death glare. "If any of you, especially to the guys, every try to hurt my master or even bully her, get ready to face my wrath."

Nearly everyone felt scared about his warning but did the big bully even care? Of course not!

 _Oh really? Maybe I should start up with you during lunch or when she is alone, I will start off with her._

"Okay then... How about both of you sit behind Mr Cunningham and Mr Weinerman?"

Chihaya just nodded as she went to the table behind Randy and Howard, with Kenji following her.

 _I must focus on the lesson for now. Maybe I could talk to my classmates during lunch._

Hours had passed and the lunch bell rang. Most students rushed to the cafeteria. Randy and Howard were about to leave when Chihaya cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Sorry for interrupting but is it okay if Kenji and I have lunch with both of you?"

Randy was just about to accept her offer when he noticed the Ninja Nomicon glowing in his bag.

"Sorry about that but I must attend some business. You go to the cafeteria with Howard first. I'll meet you guys later."

And with that, Randy made his way to the guys' bathroom with his bag and entered one of the stalls.

"Wrong timing to alert me, Nomicon. What if the two new students get suspicious of me being the ninja..."

Randy didn't have the chance to finish his sentence as his mind was sucked into the Nomicon.

In the Nomicon, Randy began to see the words and moving pictures which he began to notice another story.

 ** _200 years ago, a half demon with an army of impurities caused chaos. The ninja tried to defeat them but they were too powerful for him. Just as he was about to give up, an onmyouji from Japan suddenly appeared in front of him and managed to wipe out half of the army. With both of their powers and forces combined, they were nearly unstoppable. As of today, a new onmyouji has arrived and the current half demon will reveal itself. It is a matter of time._**

"An onmyouji and a half demon?! This is so bruce!"

As soon as his mind was back to reality, the first thing Randy shouted was, "I must find out who the onmyouji is!"

"I can help you with that.".

This really surprised him as Randy opened the bathroom door, only to see Kenji leaning against the wall.

"How about we talk about this bach at home since I just found out that we're neighbours thanks to your friend, Howard? Maybe Master Chihaya should know about this."

Randy was utterly confused. "Okay then... If you say so, let's head back to the cafeteria."

Back at the cafeteria, Chihaya was giving Howard a taste of her homemade bento that she brought for her and Kenji.

"Aww man! This bento is totally the cheese! I hope to get one of these one day."

"Well, I would be glad to make bento for you and Randy as well. In fact, how about I make you lunch everyday? Considering it as a token of friendship." Hearing Howard's request really made Chihaya happy.

Bash, on the other hand, noticed that Kenji wasn't around. _Now is my chance to get that Japanese shoob._

"Hey, Japanese shoob! There's something on your jacket."

As soon as Chihaya looked at Bash, the big bully began his work by pulling her jacket which was wrapped around her waist, causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Chihaya!"

Thanks to Howard shouting, everyone began to look at the scene as they realized that Bash had just found another victim on his list. Which included Randy and Kenji who just got to the cafeteria.

Seeing Chihaya in slight pain, this really made Kenji completely mad. Not normal mad. More like blazing rage.

"I'VE WARNED YOU ABOUT HURTING MASTER CHIHAYA! NOW, YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

Without hesitation, he began to charge at Bash as both his arms began to transform into wolves paws with sharp claws. Everyone was surprised to see Kenji's transformation.

Bash was a bit surprised but that didn't even stop him. "Tch! You think that's gonna scare me?!"

And with that, the big bully let go of Chihaya and went towards the wolf familiar with his fist clenched.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Just as both of them were really close to hitting each other, a loud sound of metal hitting the floor stopped them dead at their tracks as everyone began to looked at Chihaya.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"


End file.
